


I’ll Be Your Will-o-Wisp

by CriminallyVulgar (AcidOnTheMicrophone)



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidOnTheMicrophone/pseuds/CriminallyVulgar
Summary: Keiko is an injured artist without much direction in life and certainly no sense of adventure. When she stumbles upon a few members of the Straw Hat Pirates, her life is sure to change forever.This will be ongoing. I’m sorry for spelling or auto correct errors, I mostly type on my phone and I miss stuff when I edit. D:**this was written entirely for my own enjoyment and is probably trash but hey, if you like it then cool. If you don’t, sorry but I know it sucks lol I just love Sanji so much**
Relationships: Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Walking as quickly as she was able, Keiko rounded the corner. If she didn’t make it to the market before it closed for the day, she’d miss the opportunity. She was moving too fast for her legs though and before she was able to catch herself, she hit the ground. 

The apples she had been carrying in her bag went tumbling over the cobblestone. For a moment, she thought she might cry. Less for the apples or the skin missing from her knees and more for her hurt pride. She knew a few people had seen her go sprawling. 

Keiko tried to stand but her legs wobbled beneath her and she nearly fell again. A hand caught her arm, pulling her to her feet. 

“Are you alright?” The green haired gentleman asked her. He knelt and began to collect the bruised apples, gently putting them back in their bag. 

“Yes, thank you,” Keiko brushed off her skirt and straightened her blouse. “Oh I can do that! You don’t ha-“

“It’s alright,” the man smiled up at her. “Almost done, see?” 

He handed the bag back to her, the swords at his hip clinking together as he moved. 

“Would you like one?” She asked him, reaching into the bag and grasping a fruit before extending her hand to him. 

Before the swordsman could reply, a figure rounded the corner moving almost as quickly as Keiko had been. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the pair conversing. 

“What did you do, Zoro?” The new man demanded as his eyes fell to the blood trickling down Keiko’s legs. 

“Nothing! Idiot. She fell!” The swordsman, whose name was evidently Zoro, replied angrily. He took the apple, flashing Keiko a smile. 

“She fell? You mean you bumped into her and knocked her down??” The new man demanded with a cigarette dangling from his lips. 

“No!” Zoro crossed his arms. 

“Thank you for your help but I-“ Keiko tried to politely excuse herself from what looked like was shaping up to be quite the argument. She was starting to feel woozy and really needed to make it to the marker for her medicine. 

“What’s your name beautiful?” The smoking blond turned and took her free hand, removing his cigarette and gently kissing it. 

“Um... Keiko,” she replied, blushing. “I’m sorry to be rude but I really need to get to the market.” 

“But you’re bleeding! You need a doctor,” he protested. 

“I’m actually on my way to the doctor,” Keiko explained. “I can ask him to patch me up.” 

“At least let me walk with you,” he insisted, visibly swooning. “I’ll carry yours bags.” 

Zoro rolled his eyes. 

Keiko considered arguing the topic but glancing at her watch, she really didn’t have time. 

“Alright,” she smiled. 

“Don’t be late, Sanji,” Zoro called over his shoulder as he turned to leave with a wave. 

“I won’t! Unless this lovely lady keeps me,” Sanji swept a hand through his hair, and raised a curly eyebrow. 

“You’d be wise to check your expectations at the door,” Keiko huffed, slightly offended by the suggestion. 

“My apologies,” Sanji pouted. “It’s just that you’re very-“

“Let’s go,” she cut him off. “I don’t have time for it.” 

Keiko hurried through the town square with Sanji in tow. As promised, he carried her bags. Never more than two steps away, he told her all about how he was a strong and well known pirate. Clearly he was flirting, and trying awfully hard at it. 

He was handsome, that much was true. But Keiko was far too distracted by reaching her goal to really notice him. 

“What do you need the doctor for? Are you sick, my love?” Sanji asked as Keiko stopped by a stall towards the back of the market. The doctor was speaking with someone so she hung back for a moment to give them privacy. 

“Sort of,” she began to explain. “I was poisoned a long time ago. The medication that I buy here keeps the poison from reaching my spine and paralyzing my legs.”

“Oh,” Sanji looked sad. “Does it hurt?” 

“Yes,” she replied honestly. It hurt a lot. Her back was in perpetual agony and he legs didn’t work quite like they used to.

When it was her turn, she stepped forward and purchased her medicine. Immediately, she took a capsule from the bottle and swallowed it. The doctor sat her down for a moment and cleaned up her bloodied knees. 

Keiko thanked him. 

“Well thanks for carrying my bags. And for accompanying me,” Keiko smiled and held her hand out to take her apples back. 

“Can I buy you a coffee?” Sanji asked, unwilling to hand the bag over as they walked away from the doctor’s stall. “Better yet, come back to the ship and I’ll make you a meal. It’s just about dinner time and I AM a chef. Let me woo you with food.” 

“Why are you so interested in me?” Keiko sighed as she looked up at him. Now that the urgency of making it through the market before it closed was over, she was able to actually notice him. He was tall, dressed in all black and definitely handsome. His blue eyes looked down at her and he grinned. 

“Because you’re beautiful,” he said simply. “And I like you.” 

“You don’t know me,” she huffed. 

“But I’d like to,” Sanji finally handed the apples back to her. “Which is why I’d like to cook for you. And I’d like you to meet my friends. But if you don’t want to, it’s fine. I can leave you alone.” 

Keiko eyed him suspiciously. His expression didn’t change. 

“So what do ya say?” He asked.

“Alright,” Keiko shrugged. She didn’t have anything to lose. The only real plan she had for the evening was to work on a painting and wait for the medication to ease her pain a bit. 

“Wonderful!” Sanji took a drag of his cigarette and reached for her hand. She pulled away before he could touch her. 

Sanji pouted. 

As they approached the ship yard, Keiko recognized Zoro on the dock.

“He actually convinced you to come back with him?” the green haired swordsman laughed. 

Keiko just shrugged and blushed a bit. Sanji opened his mouth to speak but swooned once he saw the flush in her cheeks. 

“She likes me,” he said confidently. 

“She’s insane then,” Zoro rolled his eyes. 

“She’s not!” Sanji put an arm around Keiko’s shoulder and pulled her close. “She’s a smart girl to fall for such a skilled and attractive chef like myself!” 

“You’re putting words in my mouth!” Keiko wiggled away from him. He smelled like salt air and smoke. Admittedly, it was pleasant. 

Sanji led her towards the massive ship. Several people milled about on the dock. 

“Robin!” Sanji left Keiko’s side to approach a dark woman with long dark hair. It was even darker than Keiko’s own chestnut locks. “This is Keiko! She’s my girlfriend.” 

“I’m not!” Keiko sighed. 

Robin chuckled at the interaction and greeted Keiko with a smile, setting the book she was reading aside. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said. “Sanji seduced you, I see?” 

“Not quite,” Keiko scoffed. “But he did promise me dinner.” 

“We sail in the morning, Sanji. Don’t get too attached,” she warned and returned to reading. 

Sanji helped Keiko board the ship. He was surprisingly gentle as he offered her a leg up. 

“Don’t look up my skirt!” She demanded. 

Sanji’s face turned a deep shade of red. “I won’t.” 

Once on board, Sanji introduced Keiko to a young red headed woman named Nami who seemed overjoyed to meet her. She was friendly and smiled when she looked up from the map on the table in front of her. 

“Where is our fearless captain and the rest of the crew?” Sanji asked her. 

“They’re gathering food and supplies for the trip to the next island,” Nami shrugged. “So I’d wait on cooking just yet.” 

“Alright, let’s go sit and chat then,” Sanji once again slipped an arm around Keiko’s shoulder. “Just until everyone gets back.” 

“Okay,” Keiko was starting to warm up to his advances. There was nothing wrong with accepting some flirting, right? Like Robin had said, they were leaving in the morning so nothing could really come from it. It was just harmless fun. 

Sanji climbed the stairs leading to the bow of the ship and Keiko followed, watching her footing carefully as to not fall again. 

“Smoke?” He offered her a cigarette as he took a seat on the edge of the boat and patted the spot beside him. 

“No thank you,” Keiko sat. 

The sun was beginning to set, casting the ocean in hues of orange and pink reflections of the sky. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” She asked. 

“Not as beautiful as you,” Sanji replied. His eyes were fixed on her, ignoring the scenery completely. 

“Oh?” Keiko grinned, watching him from the corner of her vision. In a moment of brazen courage, she scooted a bit closer and slipped her arm around his, resting her hand atop his fingers. 

She could feel his body tense beneath her touch. It was obvious that he talked a big game but wasn’t used to anyone actually reciprocating his advances. 

Keiko chuckled. “What’s wrong?” 

“N-nothing...” Sanji replied softly. He spread his fingers wide, allowing her to lace her own between them. “So... you do like me?” 

“You’re alright,” Keiko smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. “I just figured that if you’re leaving tomorrow, why not have a little fun?” 

Sanji squeezed her hand. “Why not come along?” 

“What?” Keiko didn’t understand. 

“Why not come with us? I mean, high seas adventures. Why not?” He rested his chin on the top of her head. “You don’t really have to be my girlfriend. But you’re nice. You should stick around.”

“I can’t,” she replied, taken aback. “I have to see the doctor weekly.” 

“We have a doctor,” Sanji told her. 

“But my medicine...” Keiko’s resolve melted a little. It kind of sounded fun. 

“If our doctor can synthesize your medicine, will you stay?” Sanji stubbed out his cigarette then tilted her chin up with a single finger. 

A shiver ran through Keiko’s body. His demeanor had changed entirely. Where he had been acting silly, he now seemed dead serious. 

“You don’t know me,” Keiko searched his blue eyes for some sign that he was kidding. 

“But I want to,” Sanji replied again then kissed her lips softly. Keiko didn’t pull away. She knew she should but something about the way his lips felt drew her in. 

“Seriously??” Zoro’s voice rang out, shattering the moment. “You actually like that womanizing ass?” 

“Oh fuck off, Moss-top!” Sanji let go of Keiko’s hand and gave Zoro the middle finger. 

“I’m just surprised. You chase every woman you see! But you actually found one willing to let you kiss her?” Zoro laughed. 

Keiko looked at her feet. Was it insane that she was actually considering his invitation? 

“She’s different,” Sanji lit another cigarette. 

“Because she actually likes you?” Zoro asked, one hand on his hip. 

“No, not that,” Sanji watched the smoke rise from his exhale. “I can’t put my finger on it just yet. She’s special.” 

“I’m right here, guys,” Keiko crossed her arms. 

“Anyway, I came up here to tell you that Luffy and everyone else are back,” Zoro said as he left to descend the steps. “You should start dinner.” 

“Can I help you cook?” Keiko asked, following Sanji to the kitchen. 

“No way, you’re a guest,” Sanji shook his head. 

On the way, he introduced her to the rest of the crew including the captain Luffy, Brook, Franky, Usopp and finally Chopper. 

“So you’re the ships doctor?” Keiko smiled and knelt to shake Chopper’s hoof. He was truly adorable in his hat with his reindeer antlers poking through. It was apparent that he’d eaten some kind of devil fruit. Reindeer didn’t usually speak. 

“Yes!” Chopper grinned a toothy smile. 

“She’s poisoned,” Sanji tossed out as though it were nothing. 

“Oh no!” The reindeer shrieked. “We have to help her!!”

“No it’s ok!” Keiko waved her hands and produced her bottle from her pocket to show him that she had it under control. 

Chopper snatched the bottle and inspected the pills inside. 

“Can you make those?” Sanji asked. “If you can, she’s going to join the crew.” 

“Isn’t that up to Luffy?” Nami laughed as she walked past. 

“Can I have one of these? I’d like to study it,” Chopper asked politely. 

“Sure! I have enough now,” Keiko nodded. 

Chopper thanked her and left for the infirmary. 

-

“Ladies first!!” Sanji sang as he handed out dishes of food. 

Everyone sat around a massive dining table. Keiko felt awfully out of place amidst the many discussions around her. Sanji sat down at her side with his own plate and offered her a smile. 

“So what do you do, Keiko?” Franky asked. His voice boomed above everyone else’s, as loud as his cyborg body was big. 

“I’m an artist,” she explained. “I paint. Anything people need me to. Maps, scenery, portraits.” 

“Doesn’t that sound like a useful skill to have among our ranks?” Sanji pleaded, watching for Luffy’s reaction. 

Luffy said nothing and continued to shove his face with food. 

“You could make my maps prettier?” Nami asked. 

“I usually add topographical details to maps,” Keiko replied softly. 

“I’d love to see what you can do! That sounds helpful,” Nami smiled between bites of food. 

When everyone had finished eating, Keiko offered to help clear the table. 

“You’re a guest,” Usopp shook his head, his bushy ponytail bouncing behind him. 

“How was it?” Sanji asked as everyone started to file out of the dining room. 

“Dinner? It was amazing! Thank you,” Keiko nodded. “And everyone is so nice!”

“So how about a tour?” Sanji suggested. 

“It’s getting late,” Robin yawned. “And we have an early morning. I don’t care what you do, just be quiet about it. It was nice meeting you Keiko.” 

“You too,” Keiko offered in return. 

“I guess I’ll have to give you a tour tomorrow then,” Sanji shrugged once everyone had left. 

“You’re assuming I’ll stay until morning?” Keiko raised an eyebrow. 

“Won’t you?” Sanji matched her expression, taking a few slow steps towards her. “Please?” 

“Do you have enough room for me?” She asked, letting him slide his arms around her waist. 

“I’ll sleep on the floor and you can have my bed,” he insisted. “Please stay.” 

“Is your bed comfortable?” She asked with a laugh. Her bed at home was small and lumpy but she didn’t have high hopes for the bed of a pirate either. 

“It’s alright,” Sanji pulled her closer and nuzzled her neck. “Please...” 

“Okay,” Keiko sighed. The feeling of his breath on her skin made her shudder. Why was she feeling this way about someone who was basically a stranger? 

“Come on,” he let her go but grasped her hand as he showed her to his small room. It was down a flight of steps into the depths of the ship and was only large enough to hold a modest sized bed and a small wardrobe. 

“Would you like a shirt to sleep in?” He asked. “I’ll turn around.” 

“Yes please,” Keiko took the garment he handed her. It was just a simple black button down shirt. 

As promised, Sanji turned and allowed her to dress modestly. When he was able to look again, his cheeks turned pink. 

“What?” Keiko demanded, pulling the shirt down to cover her bare thighs. 

“I thought you’d leave the skirt on,” Sanji laughed. 

“Oh, I mean I can-“ she stammered. 

“No. Are you comfortable?” He asked. 

“Yeah I guess so,” Keiko raised the collar of the shirt to her nose and breathed in his scent. “You smell nice.” 

“That’s lucky,” Sanji laughed again. “Can I...” 

“Hmm?” Keiko looked up from the cloth, letting it fall back against her shoulder as Sanji closed the small distance between them and kissed her again, briefly and gently. 

“Sorry, you’re just so lovely,” he told her softly. A hint of silliness still lingered in his voice. “And wearing my shirt. It drives a man a little wild, I suppose. I just wanted to-“

Keiko cut him off by returning his kiss. She draped her arms over his shoulders and weaved her fingers into his light colored hair. She closed her fist, pulling the blond tresses slightly. 

Sanji’s lips parted as he gasped but Keiko only kissed him more deeply. When he tried to pull away, she nipped at his lower lip, eliciting an involuntary moan. 

“Fuck...” Sanji’s face was red and his hands shook slightly where they were resting on her waist. 

“Sorry,” she looked away. “Just figured you would want to... I don’t know...”

“I do,” Sanji lowered his mouth to her neck and bit her hard enough to welt but not enough to bleed. Keiko whimpered and felt her knees get weak. 

As if he could sense her uneasiness, Sanji bent to lift her, guiding her legs to lock around his waist. 

“Hold on to me,” he told her confidently. He took a few steps towards the bed then set her down. He tried to pull away but Keiko grabbed his collar and pulled him close for another kiss. 

“I do like you,” she admitted. “And I want you.” 

“You...?” Sanji looked confused for a moment. He was not at all used to women coming on to him. Keiko’s hands slid down his body until they stopped to fumble with his belt and pants button. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes,” she sighed softly. 

Sanji’s fingers slipped under the hem of the shirt she was wearing, hooking under her panties and pulling them off slowly. He bent to kiss the inside of her thigh, starting at her knee and making his way up to her hips. 

Keiko whimpered. 

“I was going to sleep on the floor,” he told her. “Really.”

“I know,” she replied. “I just want you to touch me.” 

Sanji did as he was asked, running his rough hands over her body, cupping her breasts under the shirt and squeezing her ass. In turn, she traced her fingertips down the lengths of his arms, causing goosebumps to rise in their wake. 

“Sanji,” Keiko breathed and she undid the buttons of his chef jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders. Beneath it, his muscles were defined but he was still quite thin. 

“Yes?” He replied, blue eyes full of lust as he pulled his jacket off entirely and stepped out of his pants. 

Meanwhile, Keiko unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the mattress. “I want you,” she said again. 

“Fuck I want you too,” he almost whined as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard. 

Keiko parted her legs, welcoming him to settle between them. She gasped as he pushed himself inside her, so gently and slowly. 

A moan escaped him as he gripped her hips and helped her roll them against his own. 

“You feel amazing,” he purred beside her ear. 

Keiko tried to reply but all she could manage was a sigh as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 

After a few minutes where Sanji struggled to find a consistent rhythm, Keiko pushed him to the mattress to reverse their roles and ride him. 

Sanji’s back arched as he gripped the blankets around him. With her hands planted firmly on his chest, Keiko adjusted her weight so that she could lift her body off of him just long enough to tease before bringing her hips back down. With each stroke, Sanji moaned. 

“You’re so... lovely,” she told him softly, leaning forward to kiss him hard and brush his hair out of his eyes. 

“You mean that?” He breathed, clearly close to climax already. 

“Yes. Handsome face, great hair, long strong legs,” Keiko fucked him harder, making Sanji writhe beneath her as he grabbed her ass and drove himself into her again and again. 

“I’m-“ he sighed.

“Cum for me,” she whispered by his ear. 

The words were what pushed him over the edge. His body shuddered and he gasped as he filled her. 

“Sanji,” Keiko whimpered again as her own orgasm rippled through her body. Her muscles tightened, making her legs go momentarily numb. 

“Stay with me,” Sanji begged, panting. 

“I will,” Keiko curled up beside him with her head on his chest. His heart threatened to beat out of his ribs. 

“I mean it,” he said again. “When the morning comes, stay with me.” 

“I will Sanji,” she whispered and kissed his neck then his lips. “I’ll take that cigarette now.” 

He lit them both a smoke and handed her one then reached for the ashtray on the shelf. 

“Zoro said you act this way with all the women,” Keiko sighed. “Am I just another notch in your bedpost?” 

“No,” Sanji pulled her closer. “I’m a flirt but I don’t... I’m not...”

“I get it,” Keiko smiled. She took a drag from her cigarette and ashed it. “There’s something about you.” 

“You don’t know me,” he said with a grin, quoting her. 

“But I want to,” Keiko draped her arm over his chest. 

The last thing she felt before she fell asleep was Sanji pulling a blanket over them both then he kissed her forehead softly and whispered a sweet “goodnight”. 

-

Keiko wasn’t used to sleeping in a room with no windows so it was late in the morning when she finally woke up. Sanji was still snoozing beside her, his arms wrapped possessively around her middle. 

“What time is it?” She asked. 

“Hmm?” Sanji opened one eye then snuggled closer. “Don’t worry about it.” 

“I think the ship is moving!” Keiko sat bold upright and threw on her skirt and the button down Sanji had loaned her. 

“Of course it’s moving, Robin said we were setting sail early,” Sanji rubbed his face and sat up to light a cigarette. 

“But! I never agreed to come along!” She protested. “Wasn’t your captain supposed to approve it anyway??” 

“Are you so quick to forget what you said last night?” He ashed his cigarette. “I asked you to stay with me, when the morning comes. Now it’s morning, and you’re still here.” 

Keiko huffed but a small smile crossed her lips. 

“I did say that...”

“You did,” Sanji held his arms out, begging her to come back to bed. 

“What about my medicine?” She asked as she crawled across the mattress and curled up against him. 

“Chopper will fix you up. He doesn’t look like much but he’s a great doctor,” Sanji pushed his hair out of his eyes and nuzzled the top of her head. “So will you be my girlfriend yet?” 

Keiko laughed. 

“I’m serious. You stayed for me, right?” He asked. 

“Yes, I guess I did,” Keiko admitted. 

“And last night... so will you be my girlfriend?” Sanji tilted her chin up and kissed her lips softly. “Please?” 

“I haven’t been asked that since I was a school girl,” Keiko took his cigarette and stole a drag before handing it back. “But okay. You’ve already told half the crew that we’re together anyway.” 

“Wonderful!” Sanji put out the smoke and wrapped her in his arms, pushing her into the pillows. “Kiss me, my love!” 

Keiko laughed as he planted kisses across her neck and cheeks, stopping periodically to trace his tongue across her jaw or clavicle. She shuddered under his touch. 

“Do you want breakfast? The rest of the crew probably ate since it’s nearly eleven-“ he started. 

“It’s THAT late??” Keiko hadn’t slept until eleven in years. 

“I can make you eggs. Or waffles. Or anything you want! Only the best for my lovely girlfriend,” Sanji ran his fingers through her hair. 

“Are you going to tell everyone that I actually agreed to be your girlfriend?” She laughed. 

“Oh absolutely!” He grinned devilishly. “You really are radiant, my dear.”

Keiko blushed. “How about that breakfast? Or I guess lunch at this rate. Do you have coffee?” 

“Sure!” Sanji loosened the hold he’d been keeping on her and stood up to get dressed. “Maybe Nami or Robin can loan you some clothing until the next island.” 

“Right. I sure didn’t pack anything except apples...” Keiko shot him a look. She couldn’t believe that she’d allowed herself to be seduced by such a silly man. To the point of leaving her home without a second thought, no less. 

It wasn’t like she had much back at home anyway. She’d been renting a room for a few months, trying to save enough money from her art commissions to get her own place. But all that she earned got funneled back into rent and the steep cost of her medication. 

“You look adorable,” Sanji told her as he straightened the collar of his shirt that she still wore. 

Keiko made a face and tucked the shirt tails into her skirt in an attempt to make it look a bit more feminine. 

As they emerged from the depths of the ship, Keiko shielded her eyes against the sun. The wood moved beneath her feet and she instantly felt her stomach lurch. She’d been on plenty of ships before but she needed to get her bearings. Maybe breakfast wasn’t the best idea after all. 

“Well good morning, Keiko,” Zoro was sitting atop a railing above the door. “Did you sleep well? Oh I’m sorry, you mustn’t have done much sleeping.”

Keiko blushed immediately. 

“Leave her alone,” Sanji practically hissed. “You’re making her uncomfortable.” 

“So are you one of the crew yet?” Zoro asked as he hopped down. “Or are you a stow away?” 

“I guess that’s still up to Captain Luffy,” Keiko rooted her bare feet into the grass beneath them. Strange for a ship’s deck to be covered in greenery... 

“He’s somewhere around here,” Zoro pretended to look but clearly got bored and wandered towards the bow of the ship. 

“Coffee, my love?” Sanji asked, slipping his hand into Keiko’s. 

“Sounds lovely,” Keiko smiled up at him and let him lead her into the kitchen. 

She took a seat at the massive dinner table that just the night before had been covered in delicious foods. At the opposite end of the table was Nami with a huge map unfurled in front of her. 

“It’s nice to see you again!” Nami grinned and waved. “Do you want to borrow a hairbrush?” 

Keiko flushed red all over again. She hadn’t considered that her long dark hair must look disheveled as hell from the previous nights activities. 

“Sea air will do that,” Nami laughed as she reached into the bag beside her an produced a brush. “Your hair is such a pretty color. And wavy too!”

“Thanks,” Keiko raked the bristles through her knitted hair. 

“Would you like coffee, Nami?” Sanji asked politely. 

“What’s this? No ‘my love’ or ‘Nami dear’?” She replied coyly. 

“There’s no need for that. I’m saving all my pet names for my angel here,” Sanji set the kettle on the stove then sat beside Keiko and kissed her cheek. 

“Wow,” Nami laughed. “I never thought I’d see you settle down!” 

“I’m not settled,” Sanji crossed his arms. “I just like my girlfriend.” 

“Girlfriend huh?” Nami looked surprised, eying Keiko. “And you’re in to this?” 

“Yeah,” Keiko looked down at her hands. It really did feel so strange to have accepted this ridiculous man as... as what? Her significant other? It was lunacy. Zoro was right when he said that she was insane. 

“She loves me!” Sanji swooned, hearts in his eyes. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. I just like your company and I think you’re pretty,” Keiko chuckled and reached up to ruffle his hair. 

Nami laughed, the sound almost drowned out by the sound of the kettle whistling. 

“Coffee time!” Sanji shot up from his seat to fetch the kettle and pour the hot water over the coffee grounds in their hourglass shaped carafe. “I picked up this stuff awhile back. I was waiting for the perfect occasion to make it. What better time than now? To celebrate our love!” 

“Sanji...” Keiko sighed but his antics made her smile. 

Keiko helped him fill each mug with coffee and a little bit of sugar, then handed a cup to Nami. 

“So you’re an artist? If you’re going to stick around, do you want to help me with my maps?” She asked. 

“I would love that,” Keiko replied, happy to feel welcomed and potentially useful. 

“I think we have some paints around here somewhere,” Nami looked thoughtful. 

“I’ve been looking for you!” A tiny voice said as the door to the dining area swung open. 

Chopper rushed in carrying a syringe and a bottle. 

“I was worried you’d gone back to town this morning,” the reindeer said. “I recreated your medication. In fact, I’ve improved it! Injected intramuscularly, it should relieve some of the pain you feel from the toxins in your system. If you’re okay with needles...”

Keiko thought it over for a second. Something seemed peculiar about letting a reindeer devil fruit eater whom she just met inject her with an unknown medication. 

“Um...” she stammered. If it didn’t work, she did still have her pills. 

“I knew Chopper would come through! I’ll hold your hand if you want,” Sanji offered with a smile. 

“Alright. We can try it,” Keiko was beginning to realize that she had a hard time saying no to Sanji. 

“Great!” Chopper chirped. “Roll up your sleeve, please.” 

Keiko did as she was told, moving the sleeve of Sanji’s borrowed shirt up her arm, revealing her upper arm. Sanji slipped his hand into hers and squeezed. 

“On the count of three, take a deep breath,” Chopped said sweetly as he positioned the needle. 

Keiko nodded. 

“One, two, THREE.” 

Keiko closed her eyes when she felt the prick of the syringe. She let out her breath as the liquid spread through her muscle, burning all the way. 

“Is it supposed to hurt?” She asked. 

“A little,” Chopped looked apologetic. “But it will pass quickly. You might feel sleepy today, but you won’t have to take your pills anymore for two whole weeks! Keep them on standby in case I run out of the supplies to make you more, but I think I have enough to last until we make it to the next island, as long as there’s a town.” 

“Thank you!” Keiko smiled. She tried to let go of Sanji’s hand but he still kept his grip. “What’s up with you?” 

“I hate seeing you in pain,” he admitted, pouting. 

“I’m always in pain,” Keiko half laughed. It was true though. Even on her best days, she still had a lot of discomfort. 

“Then I’ll never let you go,” Sanji told her sweetly. 

“But I need my hand to drink my coffee,” Keiko protested. 

“Use your other hand,” Sanji suggested. 

“But you need your other hand to drink YOUR coffee since you’re smoking,” Keiko chuckled with a smile. 

“Oh fine,” he let go of her fingers and picked up his mug, taking a sip. “But I won’t leave you alone today. I’m going to take care of you. Usopp can make lunch and dinner today.”

Keiko sighed. This silly man sure seemed obsessed with her. She genuinely wondered what she’d done to grab his attention. She’d only met him a day ago and he was so willing to drop everything for her. All because he wanted to get to know her? 

What if he got to know her and decided he didn’t like her? Then she’d be stuck on this ship with no real friends and no way to get home. Had she really just given up her entire life for a cute cook? 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chopper said, snapping Keiko back from her pondering. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just starting to feel groggy,” she said. Her eyes felt heavy. 

“There’s a lounge chair on the deck you can lay in if you want,” Nami suggested. “We can pick up the maps when you’re feeling a little better.” 

“Do you need me to carry you?” Sanji asked. 

“No, just let me hold on to your arm,” Keiko smiled and she stood. 

Sanji helped her outside and over to the chase Nami had offered. Keiko immediately started nodding off. “I’m going to get you some water,” he told her and gave her hand a squeeze before leaving her side. 

“Chopper gave you the medicine?” A voice asked. “How do you feel?”

Keiko opened her eyes, looking up at the tall skeleton before her. He was made to look even taller by the top hat he wore. She remembered from her brief introduction that his name was Brook. 

“Hi,” she waved sleepily. “Yeah, I’m fine I’m just a little tired.” 

“Would you like me to play a song for you, beautiful lady? I’m a musician you know,” Brook asked, followed by a laugh. 

“Hey, leave her be,” Sanji demanded as he returned with a glass of water in hand. “Next you’ll be asking what color her panties are. I know how you work, you perv.” 

“Why I would never!” Brook put his hand over his chest dramatically. “Maybe next time, lovely.” 

Keiko laughed a tired chuckle and raised her hand to say goodbye as Brook turned to leave. 

Sanji took a seat in the grass beside the lounge chair, setting the glass between them. 

“Hey Sanji?” Keiko sat up a little to turn and look at him. 

“Yes?” He replied. 

“I think I’d rather lay in the grass with you,” she said shyly. 

“Okay,” he smiled and held out his hand for her to crawl out of the chair and onto the ground. 

Looking up at the blue sky, Keiko watched the clouds pass by. Truthfully, she could get used to this life if things kept going well. The sea air, good food, nice people. Though she hadn’t seen much of the ships captain. 

Of course she had heard of him though. Monkey D Luffy of the straw hat pirates. He had a huge bounty on his head and was well known throughout her home town. It stood to reason that Sanji had a bounty too. If she stuck around, would she acquire one too? Was she a pirate now? 

No, she was still technically a stow away. 

“Hey Sanji?” Keiko said again, more softly this time. 

“Yes?” He rolled onto his side to look at her. 

“Thank you,” she sighed and reached for his hand. 

-

Keiko woke to the sound of yelling. The sun was hanging lower in the sky, almost entirely obscured by clouds on the horizon. 

Her head was resting in Sanji’s lap and he was propped up on his elbows, watching the fight unfurl before them. 

“Hey there,” he said and sat up the rest of the way when he felt Keiko move. 

“What’s going on?” She asked with a yawn. 

“Zoro and Luffy are sparring,” he replied simply. 

“How long was I asleep?” She looked up at the dark sky. 

“Only about, oh I don’t know, three hours,” Sanji shrugged. 

“Three HOURS? And you stayed here the entire time?” She demanded, sitting up and stretching. 

“You wouldn’t let me leave. And you said you loved me in your sleep, my angel,” Sanji swooned, hearts in his eyes again. 

“You’re making that up!” Keiko blushed. 

“I’m not,” Sanji leaned over and kissed her cheek. “How are you feeling?” 

“Actually, pretty good,” Keiko replied after thinking about it for a moment. Her back didn’t hurt very much, especially considering that she’d just slept on the ground for three hours. 

“That’s Chopper for ya!” Sanji grinned his silly smile. 

“Time to wrap it up guys!” Usopp shouted to Luffy and Zoro. “Sanji and Keiko too! A storms coming and we need to secure the ship.” 

“Time to make yourself useful Sanji! You’ve just been laying around all day. We need to stow the sails,” Zoro called, sheathing his sword again. 

“You can go inside with Nami and Robin,” Luffy told Keiko. “I know you’re still recovering. They’ll look after you. Leave it to us!”

“Um, thanks,” Keiko let Sanji pull her to her feet. He made sure she was steady before descending the steps towards the center of the deck to help the rest of the crew at the mast.

Keiko pushed the door open to the common area. It was a room she hadn’t been in yet. A few chairs were pushed against the wall and a coffee table sat in the middle of the space. Robin sat in a chair near the back and Nami was watching the clouds approaching through the window. 

“The boys won’t let us help?” Keiko asked the two women. 

“They usually do,” Robin replied. “But Chopper gave you some strong drugs and someone needs to keep an eye on you while your boy helps with the sails.” 

“I’m sorry...” Keiko suddenly felt guilty. She didn’t mean to be a burden. 

“Don’t be!” Nami chirped. “I found some paint and colored pencils. Whenever you’re feeling up to it, would you take a look at the map I made of your island? Eventually we’ll probably go back and it would be nice to know the hills and valleys.” 

“Sure,” Keiko took a seat and rested her head on her fist. She still felt a little dizzy. “So you’re the ships navigator, right? What about you Robin?” 

“I’m an archaeologist,” Robin said simply. 

“That’s awesome!” Keiko felt a little out of her depth. Everyone seemed to have such an important role to play. Then there was her. With no real skills other than doodles. 

A pattering sound began suddenly. It was the rain starting to fall and splash against the window. 

“Looks like it’ll be a nasty one,” Nami commented. “Good thing we’re far from land.” 

“Yes,” Robin agreed. “We’ll be fine as long as we hunker down.” 

A few minutes passed and the rain picked up before a soaked Sanji appeared in the doorway. 

“We’re all set, I’m going to go dry off,” he said, shaking the water from his hair and tossing his drenched cigarette in the nearby trash. “Do you want to come downstairs with me? It’s about to get cold and you might want to change your clothes, Kei.” 

Keiko smiled at the name. No one had called her that in years. 

“I’ll find some clothes for you to borrow until we stop by the next island,” Nami offered. “I’ll bring them by in a bit.”

“Till then, here’s a blanket,” Robin stood from her seat and opened a large chest nearby, producing a dark red throw. “It’ll keep you warm.” 

“Thank you,” Keiko smiled and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. 

“Come on, I’m dripping on everything,” Sanji insisted, opening the door leading downstairs to the crew's personal quarters. 

Keiko sat on the edge of the bed and watched Sanji towel off his hair and peel his wet jacket off. Even the button up beneath it was soaked. When he began unbuttoning it, Keiko looked away. 

"You've seen me naked before, dear," he laughed. “Did you forget last night?”

"I know, I just wanted to be polite,” she looked up, her gaze pausing at his glistening chest. 

Sanji laughed and continued changing into a dry pair of black pants and a t shirt. “I guess I don’t look much like the chef without the jacket.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Keiko was beginning to realize just how fond of him she was. 

“Is there room enough in that blanket for me?” Sanji pouted. “Might as well cuddle till the storm passes, right?” 

Keiko smiled and held her arms out, inviting him to sit beside her. Instead snuggling up beside her, however, he dove into her arms and pushed her against the mattress. Keiko laughed and wrapped herself around his body. 

“I’m happy that you’re here,” Sanji said, his voice muffled by the blanket. 

“You kidnapped me,” Keiko chuckled. 

“I did not! You wanted to come along,” he countered. “Didn’t you?”

“Yes,” she admitted. 

“Because you fell in love with me from the moment you saw me in that cobblestone alley,” Sanji gripped her waist and pulled her close to him. 

“I...” Keiko was hesitant to admit that she loved him. It had only been a day. Wasn’t love something that bloomed and grew over time? 

“It’s okay, you can admit it,” his lips hovered over her neck and his wet hair tickled her cheek. 

“Sanji...” she sighed. His name felt right on her tongue. 

“I can see it in your eyes,” he told her in a whisper. 

“...I do,” she finally said softly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Sanji smiled wide. “I don’t care if I’ve only known you for a moment. I would do anything for you, angel. I want you by my side always.” 

“Are you holding me hostage?” Keiko laughed. The truth was that a companion sounded nice. 

“No, I’m just holding you,” he pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her deeply. 

Outside, the rain pounded against the ship. The sound echoed through the rooms and halls. 

“It’s really coming down,” Keiko commented. 

“We’ll be okay,” Sanji reassured her. “The Thousand Sunny is a strong girl.” 

Keiko snuggled as close as she could. Nami was right, the rain was making the air chilly. Sanji wrapped his arms around his love, burying his face in her hair and pulling the blanket around them both. 

“We just have to wait for the rain to stop,” he told her. 

“How will we pass the time?” Keiko slipped a hand under Sanji’s shirt and ran her fingers over his stomach. She could feel his muscles tighten under her touch. 

“I’m open to ideas,” he sighed and watched her disappear under the blanket. She deftly undid the top button of his pants. “What do you have planned?” 

“Shh,” Keiko pushed his shirt up and left a trail of kisses across his ribs and down his side. Goosebumps rose in her wake. 

She could feel him growing hard against her. As she kissed his body, she intentionally pushed her breasts against his erection. Sanji moaned softly. 

“Just relax,” she told him as she pulled his pants down around his hips. “Let me please you.” 

“Everything you do pleases me, dear,” he replied breathily. 

Sanji watched as Keiko took his cock in her hand and closed her lips around it. A sharp breath escaped him and his hands shot into her hair, moving it out of the way so that he could watch as she moved her mouth up and down. 

“Fuck...” he whimpered. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him this way. He could barely contain his urge to pull her hair and drive himself into her. But he refused to hurt her. And relinquishing control felt so good... 

Her tongue pushed against his shaft, rolling up its length as she sucked. Sanji was already so close to climax. When her free hand reached out to rake her nails down his side, it pushed him over the edge. 

“Oh fuck!” He moaned, his orgasm forcing his toes to curl. 

Keiko looked up at him, smiling as she watched his head fall back against the bed. One more time, she bent to lick a bit of cum from his cock, sending another spasm through his body. 

“Come here,” he begged, voice husky with sedation. “How are you so good at that? Wait, don’t answer, I don’t wanna know.” 

Keiko laid her head against Sanji’s shoulder and tucked his blond hair behind his ear. “Cigarette?” She offered, grabbing his pack from the shelf. 

“God yes,” he sighed, grinning as she lit two and handed him one. “You’re fucking perfect.” 

“Because I give good head?” Keiko laughed. 

“No, because I’m so in love with you,” he said, taking a drag from his smoke and staring up at the wooden ceiling. “You’re my angel.”

“What does that make you?” Keiko wondered. 

“I... I’ll be your will-o-wisp,” Sanji replied confidently. “Don’t tell anyone though. To everyone else, I’m black leg Sanji. I have a reputation to uphold.” 

“Oh okay,” Keiko laughed again and bent to nuzzle his cheek. “How did I manage to find you, stranger?” 

“We got lucky,” Sanji told her. “We got very lucky.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keiko continues to get to know the Straw Hats! 
> 
> *I didn’t edit this so I apologize for auto correct or spelling errors**

A knock at the door startled Keiko. She sat bolt upright and looked over at the snoozing chef by her side. She’d slept most of the afternoon so she had chosen to read one of Sanji’s cookbooks to pass the time while he napped. 

It had only been about thirty minutes. 

“Sanji,” she shook his shoulder gently. 

“Hmm?” He mumbled. 

“One sec!” Keiko called through the door. Sanji had luckily gotten re-dressed before dozing. “Fine then, stay asleep.”

She opened the door with a smile. 

“I brought you clothes!” Nami thrust a stack of folded garments into Keiko’s arms. “There’s some shorts for hot weather and long pants for when it gets cold at night and a couple of t shirts and a bathing suit. I also wanted to tell you that there’s a bath house on the ship. It’s co-ed so no one cares if you go together. Just, if you want alone time, go late at night when everyone is sleeping. Is he okay?” 

Nami pointed at the passed out blond on the bed. 

“Yeah I think he’s just tired from pulling the sails down,” Keiko laughed nervously. “Thank you for this! I really appreciate it.”

“Of course! We look to be about the same size so everything should fit,” Nami swept her bangs out of her eyes. “The rain isn’t letting up so Usopp and Franky are making soup if you guys want dinner.” 

“Sure, we’ll be up in a little while,” Keiko nodded. “Thanks!” 

Nami smiled as Keiko waved goodbye and shut the door. 

“Are you going to sleep forever?” Keiko asked as she climbed back onto the bed and pushed Sanji’s hair away from his curly brows. 

“Yes, mhm,” he rolled onto his side and grabbed ahold of her hand. “I love you angel.” 

Keiko smiled to herself. He seemed to mean what he said. She was still just in shock that someone could have fallen for her so quickly. And even more surprised that she reciprocated those feelings. 

“I love you too Sanji,” she sighed. “It’s almost time for dinner.” 

“But I’m the cook,” Sanji opened one eye. “Who’s in my kitchen?” 

“Usopp and Franky apparently,” Keiko replied. 

“As long as it’s not Luffy, he’ll eat everything,” Sanji yawned and sat up. 

“They’re making soup,” Keiko informed him. “And Nami said there’s a bath house on the ship!” 

“Yeah, it’s nice up there,” Sanji nodded. “Do you wanna go?” 

“She said to go late at night if we wanna be alone,” she added. 

“Everyone else will be eating dinner,” Sanji pointed out. “But I can be good, I swear.” 

“Can you?” Keiko chuckled. 

Sanji replied by firmly gasping her ass and leaning in for a brief kiss. His facial hair tickled her lips and she grinned. 

“I guess I would like to be clean,” Keiko shrugged. “Let’s go.” 

“Yay!” Sanji grabbed two towels from his small, beaten up wardrobe and held the door open for her. 

Keiko quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt from the stack of clothing Nami had given her and followed Sanji up the steps. 

The bathhouse wasn’t large but the bath itself was big enough for at least 4 people to sit comfortably spaced apart. To the right was a shower and a few shelves and hooks to hang robes on. Before Keiko could asked if she should have brought the bathing suit, Sanji was stumbling to pull his pants off of his feet. He stepped into the bubbling water and motioned for her to join him. 

Keiko slipped out of the long sleeve shirt she still wore and stepped out of her skirt. The water was warm and inviting, but not as inviting as Sanji opening his arms for her to sit with him. 

“Kei, my swan,” he sighed when she eased herself into the water, then made her way across the bath to him. 

“You’re ridiculous,” she told him, tossing a washcloth in his face. 

“I know!” Sanji smiled and laid back, putting the washcloth over his eyes. 

Keiko lounged in the bath, allowing the water to soak away the bit of pain she still felt in her back and legs. Chopper’s medication had certainly taken the edge off but the ache still remained. It was nice to know that the ship had a bathhouse. She would probably be frequenting it. 

After a bit, Keiko stood to leave the bath. 

“Where are you going?” Sanji grabbed for her hand, allowing the washcloth to fall off of his face. 

“I need to wash my hair,” she told him with a laugh. “I figured I’d use the shower. You’re so clingy, do you know that about yourself?” 

“Yes, so I’ve been told,” Sanji grinned. 

Keiko crossed the room and turned on the faucet, letting the hot water calm her frizzy hair. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. 

She was still in disbelief but her new reality was beginning to finally sink in. She was aboard a pirate ship, in love with a chef she just met, being cured by a tiny reindeer and making friends with an entirely unique crew of individuals. But it felt right. As though she were actually going somewhere instead of just staying still. 

Keiko had spent so much time feeling stagnant in life. Some action would be nice. 

After turning the water off again, she dressed in the borrowed clothes. But when it came to buttoning the jeans, she had to pull extra tight. Almost to the point of being painful. She huffed and pulled the T-shirt over her head, hopeful that the length would hide the ill fitting pants. 

Sanji was still in the bath, apparently lost in his own thoughts. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Keiko asked him. “You haven’t eaten all day.” 

“Sure,” Sanji ducked his head under the water then shook his blond hair and smoothed it back. It still tried to fall over his eye. Keiko smiled and chuckled to herself as he fought with it. 

“I like you a lot,” she told him as she watched him dress in the clothes he’d been wearing. 

“Really?” He grinned and patted the top of her head lovingly. “I’m glad.” 

-

At dinner, most of the crew had already eaten and returned to their quarters to wait out the rest of the storm. The rain had lightened up considerably and the thunder sounded far away. 

Sanji sat down beside Keiko, handing her a large bowl of potato soup. 

Keiko tried a few spoonfuls but couldn’t shake the feeling of Nami’s jeans hugging her a little too tightly. Maybe a diet was in order. 

“Aren’t you hungry?” Sanji asked. 

“No...” Keiko replied hesitantly. She didn’t really want to explain herself but she knew he’d pry. 

“Are you in a lot of pain again?” He asked, stopping his own meal to look at her. 

“No, that’s not it,” she sighed. 

“What then? What’s wrong?” Sanji looked concerned. 

“Nothing!” Keiko replied a little too loudly. 

Robin looked up from her bowl, startled by the sudden outburst. 

“I just... sorry, I need some fresh air,” Keiko excused herself and slammed the door to the dining room as she left. She didn’t have a bedroom of her own to go sit in and it was still too wet outside so she retreated to the empty common area. 

After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence where she tried very hard to understand why she was reacting this way, there came a knock at the door. 

“Come in,” Keiko sighed, expecting to see Sanji. She was thoroughly surprised when Robin entered and took a seat across from her. 

“Are you alright?” She asked simply. 

“Yeah,” Keiko looked at her feet. 

“Sanji thinks he did something wrong,” Robin told her. “Did he?” 

“No,” Keiko suddenly felt even worse. She didn’t want to upset Sanji. Or anyone. In fact it made her feel like she was throwing a tantrum that she had even reacted that way. She wasn’t a child. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Robin asked. This surprised Keiko. The two girls hadn’t said a whole lot to one other since Keiko had arrived. 

“I guess...” Keiko thought about where to start. “I’m insecure. I’m worried about my appearance. And about my worth here on this ship.” 

“Your appearance?” Robin raised an eyebrow. “Sanji is over the moon for you.”

“Zoro said he acts that way with every girl he meets though. And I’m not thin like Nami or smart like you,” Keiko explained. Tears welled in her eyes. Why did she feel so useless? 

“He is quick to swoon and flirt but he’s never brought someone along like this,” Robin told her. “I believe he is very much in love with you and that includes your appearance and level of education.” 

“Thanks Robin,” Keiko smiled weakly. “I’m sorry for over reacting.” 

“Don’t be sorry,” Robin stood and stretched. “Just remember, you’re still learning a lot about one another. And about what it’s like on this ship. Expect to hit snags from time to time. Nothing is perfect.” 

Keiko nodded and watched her confidant leave. She sat for a few minutes in silence, considering what she’d just been told. 

Nothing is perfect. Robin was right. Keiko was so lost in her affection that she was failing to anything else. She made a vow to herself to start acting like a member of the crew. That was the only way Luffy would let her join. She had to prove herself. 

When she returned to the dining room, it was empty and the dishes had already been cleared. 

“Sanji?” She asked the dead air. 

“In here!” She heard him call from beyond the swinging door that lead to the kitchen. 

Before she could cross the room to investigate,  
Sanji pushed the door open, carrying a steaming mug and a plate of biscuits. 

“I didn’t know what was wrong. I thought maybe you were mad at me for pushing you to tell me why you wouldn’t eat,” he began. “But I figured you’d come back and I should have something made for you. Tea and a cookie makes everything better. I made them from scratch. Zoro says the store bought ones are better but I think- hey, what is it?” 

Keiko sniffled as her eyes started to water. Sanji put the cup and plate down and folded her into a tight hug. 

“I’m okay, really,” Keiko rested her head against his chest. He still smelled like smoke and salt, even though they’d just bathed. But it was pleasant... 

“I wasn’t mad at you,” she gave him a squeeze then let go to sit down and sip the tea he’d made for her. “I just got a little scared. Robin came and talked to me. I’m okay now.” 

“Oh my Swan,” he sat beside her. “You have nothing in the world to be afraid of. I’m your will-o-wisp, remember? I can do things you haven’t seen yet. I will protect you. I promise.” 

Keiko smiled and took a bite of biscuit. The flavor of lavender and lemon exploded in her mouth, forcing her to make an audible sound of pleasure. 

“This is amazing!” Keiko’s eyes lit up. 

“You mean it?” Sanji blushed, swooning as he pressed his hands against his cheeks and danced a little in his seat. 

“You’re adorable,” Keiko told him. 

“I am not! I’m manly!” Sanji tried to make a very serious face but wound up just bursting into laughter instead. 

“Thank you,” Keiko said between sips of tea. “For making me feel better.” 

“It’s my job to make others feel good with food,” he said. 

“It’s not just the food,” Keiko laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Now that the rain is over, I should go help Zoro and Luffy with the sails,” Sanji slipped an arm around her waist and nuzzled her neck. “Take your tea to my bedroom and get comfy. I’ll come back once we’re finished.” 

“Okay,” Keiko watched him leave then descended the steps to his quarters. 

She put her tea on the shelf and crawled onto the small bed before flopping backwards into the pillows. The sheets smelled like him and it made her smile. 

Keiko wondered where they were sailing to. She had been so wrapped up in Sanji that she hadn’t even asked. They just kept saying “the next island”. But what was the next island? 

She hoped it was somewhere warm. The rain had made the air chilly and even bundled in the blanket Robin had given her, she could feel the bite. 

Taking her tea and the cookbook she’d been flipping through earlier from the shelf, Keiko browsed through the pages. So many of the recipes were complicated but delicious sounding. 

When Sanji returned, bursting through the door dramatically, Keiko pointed to the book. 

“Hey love, can you make this?” She asked. 

“Love? You call me love now?” Sanji wiggled. 

“Yes. I do,” Keiko grinned at his silliness. “Can you make this?” 

Sanji peered over at the book. It was a recipe for poultry with capers, lemon, pasta and olives. 

“Sure!” He took the book from her and skimmed the recipe. “I think I have everything to make it. Would you like this for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Yes please!” Keiko nodded. His cooking that first night had been amazing. 

“Anything for you, swan!” Sanji tackled her into the bed, hugging her tightly. “Are you tired? How do you feel?” 

“I’m alright,” Keiko looked up at him, her green eyes meeting his blue. “Chopper’s medicine has really helped. Injections suck but it helps the pain!” 

“That’s great!” He pulled her close and covered her face and neck in kisses. “Nami says we should make landfall the day after tomorrow if the winds keep up. I think she’d love your help with the maps if I can stand to be without you for awhile.” 

“That would be fine!” Keiko nodded. 

“But I’ll miss you,” Sanji pouted. 

“You can’t be with me ALL the time,” Keiko laughed and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. 

“I can try,” he grinned then let her go so that he could sit with his back against the wall and light a cigarette. “But I don’t want to.” 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again,” Keiko sat up as well. “You’re clingy.” 

“Do you hate it?” Sanji pouted even more dramatically. 

“No,” Keiko replied, reaching for his cigarettes to light one. She let the smoke swirl around her as she scooted close to him. “I’ve never been in a relationship like this.” 

“Well, what kind of relationships HAVE you been in?” Sanji wondered. “I guess I’m not like most guys.” 

“You’re definitely not. No one has cared for me so intensely, so quickly, so completely,” Keiko explained. “I’ve always felt like an accessory.” 

“I’m just passionate! Don’t you believe in love at first sight?” He asked, watching her fiddle with the filter of her cigarette out of the corner of his eye. 

“I do now,” Keiko laughed and pushed herself onto her knees to kiss his lips. 

When they had both put out their cigarettes, Sanji pulled the covers on the bed back, inviting Keiko to lie down. 

“We’ll get up early tomorrow so you have a full day with Nami,” he suggested. 

Keiko nodded and stripped down to her panties before crawling into the bed. Sanji did the same, quick to wrap himself around her naked form. He buried his face into her hair and ran a hand down her side. 

“You were made for me,” he told her softly. “Sweet dreams.” 

“I love you Sanji,” Keiko breathed. She hadn’t realized how tired she was until she closed her eyes.

“I love you too my swan,” he found her hand and squeezed it gently. 

-

Keiko slept soundly until sometime in what she assumed was the middle of the night. Sanji seemed to be having some kind of nightmare. 

“No!” His leg shot out, abruptly pulling the blankets off of her. 

“Hey, hey,” Keiko sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. “Sanji, wake up.” 

“Not again!” He groaned with his eyes shut and sweat beading on his forehead. 

She shook his shoulder gently. “Wake up, please. You’re okay. You’re safe.” 

“Safe?” Sanji opened his eyes and looked up at her then to the hand on his shoulder. “Kei?” 

“Yeah it’s me,” she tried to smile but she was scared. “What we’re you dreaming about?”

“Nothing important, I’m just glad you’re here,” Sanji rolled over, resting his head in her lap. Tears rolled down his cheeks involuntarily. Keiko brushed them away with the back of her hand. 

“Sanji... honey,” it broke her heart to see him upset. “You’re safe. I promise.” 

“I know,” he whimpered, holding on to her. 

“Do you want a cigarette?” She asked as she pet his hair. “Will that help you calm down.” 

“Yes,” Sanji nodded. 

Keiko reached over him to retrieve the pack and light a smoke before handing it over. Sanji laid on his back, bringing the cigarette to his lips with a shaking hand. 

“Does this happen a lot?” She asked. 

“Sometimes,” Sanji admitted. “I’m sorry for waking you up.” 

“It’s okay,” Keiko sighed. “I’m glad I was here.” 

“Me too,” he turned his face away from her in an attempt to hide the tears that kept falling. “Thank you.” 

Once Sanji put his cigarette out, he motioned for Keiko to lay back down. He buried his face against her shoulder and wrapped an arm possessively around her waist. 

“Please don’t leave,” he said in barely a whisper. 

“I won’t, love,” Keiko replied. “Try to get some sleep. I’ll still be here holding you in the morning.” 

-

As promised, when the sun crested the horizon, Keiko was still curled around Sanji. 

“Time to wake up my swan,” he told her after yawning and trying to stretch despite her grip. “Do you want some coffee?”

“Mhm,” Keiko nodded and removed her leg from where she’d had it draped across his. 

“And breakfast?” Sanji suggested, kissing her forehead. 

“Can’t we cuddle just a little longer?,” Keiko grumbled sleepily, nuzzling closer and pressing her body against his. 

“Yes, of course,” he settled back into the bed, tilting her chin up to kiss her. 

Keiko nipped at his lower lip, eliciting a small whimper. 

“Oh I see what you’re getting at,” Sanji smiled and rolled on top of her to pin her to the mattress. He bent to kiss her neck, then her breasts. “You don’t have to ask me twice.” 

“...Please?” Keiko smiled, gazing up at his blue eyes seductively. 

“My pleasure,” Sanji pulled her panties around her ankles and pushed his hands up the inside of her thigh, coming to rest where they met. He licked a finger and slowly pushed it inside of her gently. 

Keiko moaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair as she shuddered. 

“More?” Sanji teased as he added a second finger and pumped them in an out. 

“Yes!” Keiko cried a little too loudly, awarding her a chuckle from Sanji. 

Sanji pulled his boxers off and gripped one of Keiko’s legs in each hand, setting them on his shoulders then kissing them. He closed his eyes as he pushed his cock into her, a sigh passing his lips. 

“Oh my angel,” he swooned. The position only lasted a few moments before Sanji decided that he very much would rather be holding his lover than towering over her so he gently set her legs back onto the bed. His hands found her hair, turning his face towards his so he could kiss her sweetly. 

“Sanji... my love,” Keiko kissed him back, allowing him to slip his tongue past her lips and explore her mouth. 

With each stroke, Keiko lifted her hips to meet his, practically begging for him to fuck her as deep as he could. But Sanji was barely holding on. The was she squirmed beneath him and breathed his name was sending him over the edge. 

“I...” he started but couldn’t finish his sentence. 

“Me too,” Keiko was already seeing stars as her orgasm crashed over her. 

Sanji was only a moment behind her, burying his face into the pillow to stifle his moans. When he finally let Keiko go, the first thing he did was light a cigarette. 

“What a great start to the day,” he said, exhaling smoke. 

Keiko was still out of breath beside him, nuzzling his arm and tracing the definition of his muscles with her fingertip. 

“I love you so much,” she told him, adoration hanging on her words. “Did you sleep better after your nightmare?” 

“Oh yeah, I barely remember that,” Sanji scratched his chin. “I’m fine now, don’t worry.” 

“As long as you’re sure,” Keiko stole a drag from his cigarette and crawled over him to get out of the bed. 

“Where are you going, swan?” Sanji watched her dress in blue jeans and a tank top. 

“You said I should help Nami today,” Keiko said proudly as she raked a comb through her long hair. “So that’s what I’m going to do!” 

“Not until you’ve had breakfast,” Sanji insisted as he rolled out of bed to get dressed as well. “Come with me to the kitchen and I’ll fix you something nice.” 

The pair walked upstairs together, stopping to say good morning to Usopp in the dining room. 

“Did you already eat?” Keiko asked him. 

“No, I just woke up too,” Usopp told her. 

“You can have breakfast with us!” She suggested. She was eager to get to know the other straw hats. 

Sanji initially made a face but ultimately smiled and welcomed Usopp to follow them to the dining room. 

“You two have a seat, I’ll make some coffee and waffles,” Sanji’s patted the top of Keiko’s head. 

“So how are you liking being here?” Usopp asked as he sat. 

“It’s great! But I haven’t really gotten a chance to truly meet you guys yet. I guess Sanji has really been monopolizing my time,” Keiko laughed. “Not that I mind.” 

“I think we’re all a little surprised that he found someone who reciprocates his kind of affection,” Usopp told her. 

“Yeah,” Keiko blushed. “I do really like him. So I’ve been meaning to ask someone, where are we going anyway?” 

“Oh Sanji didn’t tell you?” Usopp looked surprised. “We’re headed back to Chopper’s home island for supplies before we continue on. It’s going to be cold, but we can get you a coat, first thing.” 

“Chopper’s home?” Keiko wondered whether it was an entire island full of tiny reindeer. But of course it wasn’t since Chopper had eaten a devil fruit. He was unique. 

“You’ll definitely have a chance to prove yourself to Luffy. Not that it will take much for him to officially invite you to be a crew member. He’s invited half the folks we’ve met!” Usopp laughed as Sanji brought out a carafe of coffee as well as waffles and fruit. 

“That was fast!” Keiko commented as he sat beside her. 

“There’s nothing to it,” Sanji replied and slipped an arm around her waist briefly. “Ladies first Usopp!”

“I know, I know,” Usopp patiently waited for Keiko to serve herself before digging in to the plenty of food that was left over. 

“They’re so fluffy!” Keiko smiled through a bite of waffle. 

“It’s a special recipe. I thought you might like it!” Sanji grabbed a waffle as well. 

“I could get used to eating meals like this,” she sighed after a sip of perfectly brewed coffee. 

“Anything for my lady!” Sanji replied excitedly. 

“You’re so cute!” Usopp teased. 

Sanji replied by snatching the curly haired mans plate away. “Watch what you say or you won’t get to finish your breakfast! I’m not cute!” 

“Be nice!” Keiko stopped eating and crossed her arms. 

“Do I smell breakfast?” Nami pushed the door to the dining room open and practically bolted inside. “Oh man, Sanji makes the best waffles. Are there enough for me?” 

“Of course!” Sanji grinned, pretending that he hadn’t just been threatening Usopp. 

Nami sat down with the group and helped herself to a waffle and some coffee. “So, you’re with me today Keiko! Sound good?” 

“Yes!” Keiko nodded. “I look forward to it.” 

“You’re taking away my swan, what will I do all day?” Sanji put his hand over his forehead dramatically. 

“Train with the rest of the boys,” Nami suggested. “You can’t spoil girl time!” 

“Will there be a pillow fight?” Sanji asked, practically drooling. 

“You’re the worst,” Nami rolled her eyes and Keiko just laughed. 

“Will Robin come too?” Keiko asked, curious about her particular area of expertise. 

“She might drop by in the afternoon. She said she has some reading to do,” Nami explained. “And I’m not kidding, no boys allowed!” 

“FINE!” Sanji groaned. “You guys go ahead, I’ll clean up the plates.” 

“Thanks for breakfast, Sanji,” Keiko shuffled close to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “And for a great morning.” 

Sanji actually blushed a bit and leaned into her embrace. 

“Have fun with Nami. I want to see what you paint when you’re finished,” he nuzzled the top of her head before adding a soft “I love you.” 

“Love you too!” Keiko kissed his cheek and let him free from her grasp. 

“So cute!” Nami almost squealed. 

Sanji rolled his eyes as he stood and began to clean off the table. 

“Usopp was nice enough to lend us his workshop so we’d have plenty of space,” Nami stood as well, handing over her empty dish. 

“Aw it’s nothing,” Usopp smiled up at the girls. “I didn’t need the space today anyway! Franky asked for some help with repairs so I grabbed the tools I’ll need and won’t be bothering you.” 

“You’re the best!” Keiko said gratefully, earning a toothy grin from Usopp. 

“Then let’s get to it!” Nami exclaimed. 

Keiko followed the red head through a few corridors she had not yet explored until they came across a large room with a multitude of parts and tools propped against the walls. In the center of the room was a work bench and a few chairs. On the table sat a number of art supplied including pencils, paints and paintbrushes. 

“I wanted to show you the map of your home,” Nami said as the two girls sat down. 

She unfurled a large scroll and laid it out on the table, weighing down the corners with various objects. 

“Does it look accurate?” She asked. 

Keiko studied the relatively simple drawings. Nami had gotten most of the correct shapes and distances correct. In fact, her scale was imbecile. 

“This is amazing!” Keiko told her. “The only thing you’re missing is the details of the town and the topography.” 

“That’s what I have you for!” Nami grinned. “Here, I wasn’t sure what kind of supplies you’d need so I borrowed some inks from Usopp. I figured they might stick to the paper better than paint.”

“Yes that’s great!” Keiko took a brush and dipped it in the black ink pot. “First of all, I’ve studied the mountains and this is the degree at which they rise.”

Keiko began to add lines reflecting the elevation of the land. Nami sat back and watched as she worked. Before long, most of the map was covered in swirling lines, marking the rises and falls of the island. 

“You can do this for every map?” Nami asked, obviously impressed. 

“I can try,” Keiko began to explain. “But I’d have to explore most of the islands. And I don’t have my measurement tools with me. Beyond that, I can just add color and detail to the things you’ve already mapped.” 

“Maybe we can find someone selling those types of tools at the next stop,” Nami shrugged. 

“That would be nice!” Keiko smiled. “Where are we going after Chopper’s home?” 

“Ultimately the goal is for Luffy to find the One Piece, but I’m sure you already knew that,” Nami laughed. Everyone knew the Straw Hat Pirates after all. “But we all have our own goals too. I want to map the world! So I’m just along for the ride, really. Though to answer your question, the next stop will be a place that legends say holds a poneglyph that will help direct us in where to go next. We just need to restock some medical supplies first. And food.”

Keiko nodded. She had certainly signed up for an adventure, based entirely on her desire to be around a stranger whom she fell in love with. It would probably be ages, if ever, that they returned to her home. 

“Are you feeling overwhelmed?” Nami asked, sensing that Keiko was in over her head. 

“A little,” Keiko admitted. 

“I know it’s a lot,” the navigator reached over the table to grasp Keiko’s hand. “But you’re with the best crew that ever sailed! We all look out for each other. Zoro can help you learn some self defense if you like. I’m sure he’d be happy to help. But Sanji and the rest of us will keep you safe. You really have nothing to worry about.” 

Keiko considered her new friends words but couldn’t help but feel hung up on the ever present pain in her spine. It would hold her back from ever being a proficient fighter. 

“Thank you,” Keiko said simply. “Everyone here is so welcoming!”

“Of course!” Nami let go of Keiko’s hand and crossed her arms. “We’ve seen Sanji chasing women for years now. But this is the first time he’s truly fallen in love. It’s obvious how much he cares for you and that means we care for you too!” 

Keiko smiled. It warmed her heart to be accepted so readily. 

It wasn’t long before Robin joined them, balancing a pot of tea and a few mugs on a plate. She had generated an extra arm from her forearm to help support the tray and allow her to carry a few books in her other hand. 

Keiko’s eyes widened at the unique ability. She was still adjusting to the casual use of devil fruit powers going on around her. 

Robin set the tray down and the extra arm disappeared. 

“Jasmine tea,” she announced before taking a seat and pouring a mug for everyone. 

“Thank you!” Keiko breathed in the sweet scent of the tea. 

“Sanji made it. He insisted I bring it,” Robin chuckled. “He seems most concerned with your progress this afternoon.” 

Nami scowled. “He’s so possessive!”

“I kinda like it,” Keiko admitted. “It makes me feel wanted. What’s he up to anyway?” 

“Arguing with Zoro instead of training like they should be,” Robin’s striking blue eyes met Keiko’s as she smiled. 

“That’s typical,” Nami laughed. 

“This map is beautiful,” Robin commented, peering over at the areas where Keiko had begun to add color to the page. 

Keiko blushed. Something about Robin was somewhat intimidating so it felt particularly meaningful to receive a compliment from her. 

“Thanks,” she finally squeaked. 

The afternoon passed in relative silence as Keiko continued to ink the maps that Nami offered her while Robin studied a few books. Soon enough, there came a knock on the door. 

“Who’s hungry?” Brook’s sing songy voice echoed through the wood. “Dinner is almost ready!” 

“Where did the day go?” Robin asked, stretching her arms over her head. 

“If we didn’t need you before, we definitely do now!” Nami held the map up to get a closer look at the new addition of inky colors. “Once you officially become one of us, I bet you can even paint your own wanted poster!” 

“Oh... yeah?” Keiko laughed dryly. She didn’t exactly want a bounty but if it meant staying with the new friends she was making and Sanji, maybe it would be worth it. Plus, none of the Straw Hats had been captured yet! 

“Don’t worry about it,” Robin noticed her anxiety. “But we could use some art around the ship.” 

“But Captain Luffy-“ Keiko began to protest. 

“Don’t worry about that either!” Nami grinned. 

“Do you have a plan?” Robin chuckled. 

“Maybe!” Nami looked devious. 

-

As promised, dinner was the dish that Keiko had picked out from the cook book. But that wasn’t all. Sanji had also prepared fresh caught fish, several vegetables, potatoes and a smattering of sweets and cakes. 

“How did you have time for all of this?” Keiko asked him as he brought the last plate out from the kitchen. 

“I’ve gotten quick! Wine?” Sanji poured her a glass of red wine before she’d had an opportunity to reply. He took a seat beside her. “How was your day?” 

“It was great!” Keiko beamed. “I got to work on the map of my home island. I had made a few myself over the years I’d lived there but nothing like the one Nami started!” 

“That’s wonderful,” Sanji put a hand on her shoulder. “I love to see my ladies getting along.” 

He winced as Nami kicked him under the table. 

“I’m not your lady!” She hissed at him. 

“Who else wants wine?” Sanji asked, ignoring Nami. 

Robin raised her hand politely and he poured her a glass. 

“This is delicious!” Luffy had already begun to dig in, shoving more food into his rubber mouth than Keiko ever though possible. 

“So Luffy,” Nami began, sliding a piece of fish onto her plate. “How would you like to keep Keiko on as a topographer?” 

“What’s that?” Luffy looked up, pausing his feast for a moment. 

“She’s a person who draws maps,” Robin explained simply. 

“But Nami does that already,” Luffy looked confused. 

“But I’m also the ships navigator and I’d like a break every now and then! She’s much better at mapping certain things than I am,” Nami tried to simplify it for him. “Plus she’s an artist. She can fill the ship with paintings!” 

“Hmm, alright,” Luffy nodded. “Kei can join. BUT! She has to paint me looking cool!” 

“Me too!” Franky interjected. “Super cool!”

“No way, I’m going to look cooler,” Luffy furrowed his brow at the cyborg. 

Sanji’s hand found Keiko’s under the table. When she looked up at him, he was grinning. 

“Told you not to worry!” Nami helped herself to a bit of vegetables. “I know our captain.”

“Thank you,” Keiko squeezed Sanji’s hand as she spoke. “Thank you for letting me join you!” 

“Let’s celebrate!” Brook reached over the table and poured everyone a bit more wine. 

Zoro put his hand over his glass, opting for beer instead. “We’re happy you’re here,” he told her. “When you’re feeling up to it, I’ll teach you some sword techniques.” 

“Hey! She’s my lady, Marimo!” Sanji snapped. 

“I can still teach her to defend herself!” Zoro snapped back. “And TECHNICALLY I met her first!”

“Don’t get any ideas!” Sanji let go of Keiko’s hand to cross his arms. “I can teach her my fighting style too!” 

The argument quickly dissolved into a pissing match over whose abilities were better. Nami and Robin laughed. They seemed to be used to the banter. 

“I’m sure I have a lot to learn from you both,” Keiko tried to diffuse the situation. “I’d love to spar with you Sanji!”

Sanji softened a bit at her voice. “I could never hit you.” 

“He can’t hit any woman!” Zoro laughed. His cheeks had turned a bit red from the alcohol. 

In fact, almost everyone’s had. Except Luffy who claimed to not like wine or beer and Brook who had no cheeks to speak of anyway. 

“That IS true, Sanji-kun has never been able to fight girls,” Nami giggled. “I’m sure his own girlfriend is no exception.” 

“Awww, my girlfriend,” Sanji looked at Keiko with hearts in his eyes. “More wine my swan?” 

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Keiko smiled. Sanji was really quite charming. At least to her. The way his hair partially covered his eyes but especially the way in which he looked at her. 

“It’s a party!” Brook bellowed. “We need some music to go with our drinking!” 

Brook got up and returned shortly with a guitar case. When everyone had finished their meals, they stumbled out onto the deck with drinks in hand and sat in the grass while the skeleton took up a perch on the stairs. 

Keiko sat between Sanji’s legs and leaned back into his arm, sipping her third or fourth glass of wine. She couldn’t remember. 

“I adore you,” he whispered in her ear, nuzzling her cheek for just a moment. 

As Brook began to play, the pirates clapped their hands and those who knew the words began to sing along. Robin got up from where she’d been sitting and offered Keiko a hand. 

“Want to dance?” She asked. Her long dark hair had fallen in front of her flushed face and she was wearing a wide grin. 

“O-okay,” Keiko took her new friend’s hand and stood, careful not to trip over Sanji’s legs as Robin led her to an open area of grass. 

Robin’s arm snaked around her waist while their hands met. Keiko felt a little unsteady on her feet from the wine but Robin did an expert job at leading as they spun and moved against one another. 

Keiko hadn’t had many friends back at home and the ones she did have would have never have been caught dead dancing in such a manner. But she enjoyed it. She enjoyed feeling the warmth of Robin’s body close to her and the laughter she let out when one of them missed a step. 

Everyone else seems transfixed by the dance, watching the two girls move. But eventually their fun came to an end when Keiko’s leg tangled with Robin’s, sending them both toppling down into the grass. 

Keiko giggled, sitting up to make sure Robin was okay. Keiko had landed more or less on top of her but she was pretty sure she’d managed to keep her knees and elbows out of the way. 

“I’m so sorry!” Keiko brushed the dirt from Robin’s leg gently. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m perfectly fine,” Robin seemed content to continue lying in the grass. “Thank you, that was so fun!” 

Keiko smiled and turned to say something to Sanji but realized his nose was bleeding. 

“Oh my god!” She rushed to his side, forcing him to tilt his head back. 

“I’m okay,” he insisted. “It was just watching the two of you... so close... so hot...” 

Zoro rolled his eyes. “You’re such a perv.” 

“I am not!” Sanji replied nasally. 

Chopper appeared at Sanji’s side with a few cotton rounds and a rag. “This happens kind of a lot,” he explained. 

“Sanji!” Keiko scolded but she didn’t have it in her to smack him. At least not when he was bleeding. “You poor thing... let me get you cleaned up.” 

“I loooove you,” he replied sweetly. He was certainly not used to being pampered but it was a life he could get used to. 

“I love you too, idiot,” Keiko laughed. “You bled all over your shirt.” 

“It’s okay,” Sanji said, trying to look down at the stain. “I have plenty.” 

“Let’s get you a fresh shirt,” Keiko said, pulling him to his feet. He wobbled for a moment. 

“Ok but I’m bringing the wine,” he replied defiantly. 

Keiko grabbed his wrist and pulled him along to his quarters where he immediately fell onto his bed and lit a cigarette. 

“Take your shirt off honey,” Keiko told him, taking the cigarette and the bottle of wine for a moment. 

“Ohh okay!” Sanji raised his curly eyebrow and yanked his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. Keiko handed him back his vices and sat on the edge of the bed, watching him blow smoke rings between sips of wine straight from the bottle. 

“Welcome to the Straw Hats, my swan,” he grinned. “You’re one of us now! And Robin loves you. Which... means I might have competition.” 

“It’s not like that,” Keiko blushed beet red. “It was just dancing!” 

“Sure, uh huh,” Sanji sat up. “You’re all mine though! Aren’t you?”

He set the wine down to pull Keiko close and kiss her roughly on the lips. The taste of smoke and alcohol was overwhelming but she loved it. So much so that when he tried to pull away, she leaned in closer to catch his lips again. 

“Yes, I am,” Keiko breathed. “All yours.” 

“Are you willing to prove it?” Sanji asked devilishly. His fingers were already playing with the hem of her shirt. 

“Do you ever stop being horny?” Keiko asked, but the way he was looking at her was turning her on just as much. 

“I asked if you’re willing to prove it,” he took one last drag from his cigarette and put it out in the ashtray. 

“I’d do anything to please you, Sanji,” Keiko’s hands found his face, cupping his jaw as she kissed him hard. 

“Good,” he sighed against her mouth before grasping her waist and throwing her onto the bed with a bit of force. 

When Keiko whimpered, Sanji paused. “Do you want me?” He asked. 

“Yes,” Keiko propped herself onto her elbows for beg for more kisses. “Fuck me hard.” 

“Oh I’d love to,” he smiled and pushed her back into the bed before roughly yanking her pants down to her ankles. 

His hands pushed her shirt up so that he could kiss and bite her breasts, leaving red welts in his path. Keiko cried out but Sanji’s hand shot over her mouth. 

“Be quiet, swan,” he told her. 

Keiko shook her head “no” then added “I can’t” once he let go. 

“Well I’ll just have to give you something to fill your mouth with, won’t I?” He pulled his own pants off and straddled her chest. Sanji pressed his cock against her lips until she opened her mouth, eagerly accepting him. 

“That’s it,” he moaned as she began to move her tongue and lips in all the ways he loved. With his hands in her chestnut hair, he had to fight the impulse to fuck her face harder than she could likely handle. He loved her, after all. His goal was not to cause discomfort. 

When he felt his orgasm beginning to stir, he quickly pulled himself out of her mouth and kissed her hard. 

“Thank you,” he said with husky voice full of lust. “Roll over.” 

Keiko did as she was told, allowing Sanji to grip her waist and drive himself into her from behind. Again she cried out, this time with nothing to silence the noise. Sanji moaned and slapped her ass hard, leaving a red mark. 

He gripped her hair in his fist, pulling her head back so that he could bite her neck as he fucked her. 

“I love you so fucking much,” he said through gritted teeth, his words punctuated by thrusts. 

“SANJI!” Was Keiko’s reply, barely able to keep herself from falling apart at the seams. “You’ll make me cum if you keep this up!” 

“That’s the plan,” he replied, slapping her ass again and picking up the pace. He let go of her hair in favor of rolling his fingers over her clit in a circular motion. It didn’t take long before he could feel her muscles tighten and her body begin to shudder. 

“Good girl,” he moaned, continuing to rub her until her hands gripped the sheets and she practically howled his name. 

Sanji came immediately after. He watched his cum drip from between her legs as he pulled himself out of her and collapsed at her side. Keiko immediately fell against him, eager to be wrapped in his arms. 

“You didn’t strike me as the rough sex type,” she said breathily. 

“I can be,” Sanji swept his hair away from his eyes and kissed the top of her head. “But the aftercare is what’s important. Let me draw you a bath then I’ll rub some balm where I bit and slapped you, swan.”

“Okay,” Keiko smiled. She wasn’t used to being cared for.

Sanji wrapped her in a plush robe. It belonged to him so the sleeves were too long and the bottom drug on the ground as she walked to the bathroom. He started the faucet over the large bathtub and closed the drain. 

“Why have a bathtub and a bathhouse?” Keiko asked. 

“In case we want privacy. Which right now, we do,” he replied and unearthed some bubble bath from a basket nearby. He added it to the water and gently stirred the water around. “Get in, it should be nice and hot.” 

Keiko let the robe fall to the ground before stepping carefully into the tub. Sanji was right, the water was the perfect temperature. 

“Join me?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“Sure,” Sanji stripped off his clothes and climbed in behind her, positioning his long legs on either side of her body. He reached for a loofah and began to gently wash Keiko’s skin. 

“You’re beautiful,” he told her, rinsing away the bubbles with a handful of water. 

Keiko eased into his touch. She had never been treated this way. Sex was one thing but something about this was so intimate. And relaxing. She looked back at him and was met with a warm smile. 

They stayed until the water lost its heat. Sanji wrapped Keiko in his robe once more and directed her to return to the bedroom while he fixed some tea. 

“Lie on your stomach and I’ll take care of those welts, my swan,” he told her. 

Keiko did as she was asked and winced a bit as Sanji rubbed some sort of balm into the bites and redness he had left. 

“Now drink your tea and we can have a smoke,” he helped her sit up against the pillows and lit a cigarette. “How do you feel?” 

“Cared for. And loved,” Keiko replied sleepily. The bath had made her groggy and the sex had tired her out. 

“You are very loved, dear,” Sanji kissed her gently and handed her the cigarette. “We’re going to make land fall tomorrow morning. Are you ready for your first adventure with us?”

“I’m a little nervous,” Keiko admitted. 

“I’ll be there right by your side,” Sanji reassured her.


End file.
